1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna module having one feed point for both a transmission antenna and a reception antenna which are separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general portable terminal uses a method of simultaneously performing transmission/reception through one antenna. This method is achieved by separately performing the transmission/reception of signals by the use of a duplexer. However, in the portable terminal that is simultaneously performing transmission/reception through a single antenna as described above, interference occurs between transmission and reception. Therefore, the performance of the portable terminal deteriorates and the duplexer must be used for separating transmission signals and reception signals. The performance of the single antenna portable terminal deteriorates if the duplexer is not provided, however, it is difficult to miniaturize the portable terminal due to the size of the duplexer.
In order to solve these problems, a portable terminal may have separate transmission/reception antennas without the duplexer. These separate transmission/reception antennas without the duplexer have two feed points through which signals received through a reception antenna are transmitted to a receiver, and through which signals transmitted from a transmitter are transmitted to a transmission antenna, respectively.
If the separate transmission/reception antennas are further incorporated into a single module, the separate transmission/reception antennas may be more easily mounted on a portable terminal. Further, an antenna having a wider bandwidth would have an improved transmission/reception performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for incorporating a separate transmission and reception antenna on a portable terminal, and which further provide improved transmission/reception performance.